


Some Streets Lead to Nowhere

by Lexys23



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "Wh-what's going on? Why are we here?" Chloe asked. She looked from her best friend, to the new girl, to Beca. The DJ smiled softly. "I told you. We're here to say goodbye."





	1. Part I

 

Chloe turned, and groaned as the sunrays hit her face. She blinked as she willed her brain to wake up. She opened her eyes, and stared into the gray-blue eyes of her girlfriend of a year. A grin seemed to come out of her face, as she smiled. Chloe leaned over to give Beca a kiss, but the younger girl just moved out of the way. Chloe pouted, and Beca just laughed.

"Go brush your teeth, and get ready for the day, I'll be here," Beca told her, as she turned so she was lying down on her back, staring at the ceiling. Chloe grinned and rushed to the restroom to prepare for the day.

Half an hour later, Chloe returned. Freshly showered, and dressed. She climbed on the bed and crawled onto the bed. She laid on her side, as she stared at Beca.

"What are we doing today?" the younger woman asked, as she turned to her side.

"I just want to lay here, with you," Chloe said, her smile still on her face.

"We've been doing that for the last month. Don't you want to go to the quad? There are some new mixes I want you to hear. And I want to watch you practice with the Bellas, I know you haven't gone in some time," Beca whispered, staring into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe sighed, before nodding. "Okay." Beca grinned, and followed her redhead girlfriend to the kitchen, where the older woman prepared two bowls of cereal.

Chloe ate her cereal in silence, although Beca didn't touch hers. "You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry,” Beca whispered, as she watched Chloe grab the bowls and place them in the sink. “Ready to go?”

Chloe nodded, as she grabbed her things. She grabbed Beca’s laptop bag, and headed out, with Beca right behind her.

**_Some Streets Lead to Nowhere_ **

They ended up going to a quad, where Chloe placed all their things down. Beca had looked around, watching the people pass-by, grinning. She looked down and sat down when she saw that Chloe was waiting for her. Chloe then went on the open the laptop. Beca then looked at Chloe, with love in her eyes. “Click on that one. I made it for you, and I haven’t had a chance to show it to you.”

Chloe shot Beca a quick look, before kicking on the track that had Chloe’s name. Chloe just laid back on the blanket, and listened to the music. She smiled, as all the songs centered around  _ Titanium _ . They were all her favorite songs, or songs involving their relationship.

Chloe turned to Beca with tears in her eyes. “I love it,” Chloe whispered.

Beca grinned. “I’m really happy you like it. I made it for you, but hadn’t had the chance to show it to you.”

“It’s perfect,” Chloe whispered, as she reached over to kiss Beca’s lips. Beca’s lips were so soft, it was like they weren’t there. “I love you Becs.”

Beca smiled. “I love you, forever.”

**_Some Streets Lead to Nowhere_ **

“Come on, the Bellas miss you.”

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Because I have things to do. I  _ can’t _ go in there Chlo. I’ll be back later. There is place I want to take you.”

Chloe sighed, before nodded. “Fine.”   


“See you later Chloe.”

The redhead grinned. “See you later.”

_ “Do you promise?” Chloe asked, as she stared at her girlfriend of a year. _

_ The younger girl nodded. “Yeah, I promise to never leave without a goodbye, even if I’m leaving for a few minutes.” _

_ Chloe grinned. She leaned forward. “I promise you the same.” _

_ “You better,” Beca whispered against her lips. _

Chloe watched Beca leave, before entering the auditorium. She smiled when she saw all her friends. “Hey guys!”

Everyone froze as they watched their captain walk toward them. Stacie looked to their friends.

“Chloe, what are you doing here?” the taller girl asked, as she walked the redhead.

“I thought it was time for me to come back. You guys aren’t going to win without me,” Chloe said, grinning.

Aubrey took a step forward. “Chlo, we, uh, we got a new Bella.” Aubrey had graduated, but had returned for a few months.

Chloe looked at the group, to see a new girl. She walked towards her. “Hi, I’m Chloe Beale.”

“Emily Junk,” the younger girl answered, a small smile on her face. She looked to the other women.

“Great. I think you’ll do great here. But we have to get started. I found a mix that Beca had made. I think it’ll be a great number. I had to ask, but she was fine with it,” Chloe rambled, as she grabbed Beca’s laptop and started to look through the files until she found what she had found.

Aubrey took a few steps forward. “Are you sure?”

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a frown on her face. “What do you mean? Of course it’s okay. I was just with Beca, and she said it was fine. Anyways, lets get this over with. We have a lot to do, and I’m meeting with Becs after this.”

Emily looked at each of the Bella’s faces. Confused as to what was going on.

**_Some Streets Lead to Nowhere_ **

Chloe followed Beca’s directions. Chloe looked at the place they were, before frowning. “What are we doing here?” Chloe asked, looking to Beca.

The younger girl had a small smile on her face. She looked to Chloe. “We’re here to do something you didn’t get the chance to do.”

“What are you talking about?” Chloe asked, as she looked at Beca. The young girl just gave her a small smile.

“Come with me.”

Chloe shrugged and exited her car. She followed Beca, until they reached their destination.

“Beca,” Chloe whispered, as she looked at the piece of rock.

“Say goodbye Chloe. I know you’ve wanted to for a while. That’s why I’m here. Just say goodbye,” Beca whispered, tears in her eyes.

“N-no,” Chloe said, shaking her head.

“Chloe?”

The redhead frowned, as she turned to look at the people behind her.

"Wh-what's going on? Why are we here?" Chloe asked. She looked from her best friend, to the new girl, to Beca. The DJ smiled softly.

"I told you. We're here to say goodbye."

Chloe shook her head, before turning to the stone with her girlfriend’s name on it.

_ Rebecca Mitchell _ _   
_ _ November 5, 1994 – April 29, 2014 _

Chloe covered her mouth, as she tried to stop her sobs.

_ “We tried to do everything we could. But it was too late. I’m really sorry,” the doctor told them. “I will have a nurse come to take you to her room, to say your goodbyes.” _

_ Chloe couldn’t breath. She couldn’t think. She just stood there, unable to move. _

_ “Chloe?” Aubrey whispered, as she placed her hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “Chlo, sweetie, do you want to say goodbye?” _

_ Chloe shook her head. “No. I-I can’t say goodbye. I’m not going to say goodbye. I’m not going to let her go!” _

_ Chloe could hear the sobs around her. But she didn’t care. She was  _ not  _ saying goodbye. “No. If I don’t say goodbye, then she won’t leave me. She promised to never leave without a goodbye. And I know Beca, and she wouldn’t break her promise.” _

_ “Chloe, she’s gone,” Aubrey whispered, tried to pull her best friend in a hug. _

_ Chloe shook her head. She pushed Aubrey away. “No! She’s not gone! Fuck you Bree, fuck all of you, she’s not dead! She’s coming home, she’ll be back! I’m  _ not _ saying goodbye! She wouldn’t break her promise!” _

_ Chloe turned her heel and ran away, leaving everyone behind. _

Chloe stared ahead of her. She fell to her knees.

“Say goodbye Chloe. I think it’s time for you to let me go. I kept my promise. Now say goodbye.”

Chloe looked up at Beca’s grey-blue eyes, before nodding. She then looked down to the grave. She shook her head, and looked into Beca’s eyes.

“I love you Becs. I wish you were really here with me. But thank you, for being with me one last month. I wish I could hold you in my arms one last time, to kiss you. I wish I still had you with me. I wish you would come back. I-I,” Chloe choked up, her sobs getting the best of her. “I-I’m sorry it took me a long time to say goodbye. I just wanted you. That’s all I want. I want you, back in my life. Please come back, please. I don’t want to say goodbye, I just want you back Beca, please come back to me.”

Aubrey rushed forward and wrapped Chloe in a hug. But redhead tried to fight back, but Aubrey just held on tighter.

Emily just stood there. She watched Chloe break down for the love of her life, who she hadn’t met yet. Ever since joining the Bellas, all she heard were good things, about Beca. Emily had moments where she felt she knew the former leader of the Bellas. Emily watched as the other Bellas joined in the hug. She watched as they all cried together. Emily had tears in her eyes, as she watched the women break down, Chloe in the middle of the circle.

Emily looked up, to see someone watching them. The woman had brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. She had tears in them, and was watching Chloe with so much love. Emily knew who it was. She knew it was Beca. She had seen the pictures, and videos.

Beca looked up and caught Emily’s eye. The shorter woman smiled softly.  _ Take care of her _ , Beca mouthed.

Emily gave her a sharp nod, her own smile on her face. Emily watched as Beca turned around, and started to walk away. Emily watched until Beca was gone. She then turned to the group of women that were on the ground.

It was going to be a long journey, but she was going to keep her promise to Beca, and take care of Chloe, no matter what it took.

 


	2. Part II

**** _ Before _

“C’mon,” Beca whined, as she looked at the red light in front of her.

Chloe laughed, from the other side of the phone. The two were talking about a future date. They had been together for a year, and it was about to be their one year anniversary. Beca had been asking to plan it, but Chloe wanted to plan it.

“ _ No, I asked you our first, so I get to chose what we do _ ,” Chloe told her.

“That’s not fair. You got to plan our first date, at least give me this one,” Beca said, as she hit the gas when the light turned green.

“ _ Nope. Beg all you want, I’m not going to give in _ ,” Chloe told her, her voice smug.

“I’m going to hang up if you don’t let me,” the younger woman threatened.

“ _ Do it. I’m still not going to let you _ ,” Chloe said, as she laughed. Beca laughed and hung up the phone. She placed it in her pocket. She parked her car and exited it, before walking into the supermarket. She started to look for cereal, as she had finished her Coco Puffs, and she could not live without them.

She grabbed the bag, and she grabbed some flowers. She might as well sweeten her girlfriend up into letting her plan the date. She went to check out.

The boy on the other side smiled at her. “Boyfriend? Mother?”

Beca looked up, a small frown on her face. “No, for my girlfriend.”

The boy’s face fell. He had a disgusted look on his face. Beca rolled her eyes. She just paid and left.

She walked to her car. She grabbed her keys, and things. She was suddenly pushed into an alley. She tried to fight against the person who was pushing her. She felt herself be pushed against the brick wall, her head smashing against it. 

She looked up, to see the boy from the store in front of her. “What the hell man?”

“Dirty bitch. I should get rid of  _ your kind _ ,” he snarled, as he punched her stomach.

Beca curled up in pain, but the boy wasn’t having it. He reached over and grabbed her hair, pulled her up. “Any last words?”   


Beca glared at him. He reached for his pocket and took out his swish knife. He pulled Beca up and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against him.

In one swift moment, Beca froze, as the boy’s knife was in her. She let out a small gasp. The boy took the knife out, and then stabbed her again, and again, and again.

The boy reached for her pocket, and took her phone out. He grabbed it, the knife, and left.

Beca slid down the wall. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She was able to drag herself to the mouth of the alley, before the world started to fade away. She heard a scream, before the world went black.

The last thing in her mind was Chloe, and how she was not going to be able to say goodbye.

_ After _

It had been two weeks since Beca’s death. Aubrey had left two days before. The boy was found a week before. There was a camera that recorded everything.

Chloe watched as her friends perfected the routine. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t be a part of it, not when Beca was gone.

Emily looked at Chloe, who was staring at her phone. The younger girl was able to talk to the other girls, create a bond, all except Chloe. She remembered the promise she made, and she was going to keep it.

Once Stacie, who took over, told them to take a break, Emily walked directly towards Chloe. The older woman, who dyed her hair blond, looked up.

“Hey, uh, hi,” Emily whispered, not sure what to do. Chloe smiled softly.

“Emily, hi,” the older woman responded.

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch. I mean, you can say no, but yeah, I want to have lunch. You know what, forget it.” Emily sighed, and turned. She started to walk away.

“Wait, yeah, we can have lunch together.”

Emily grinned and nodded. She then went back to practice.

**_Some Streets Lead to Nowhere_ **

Emily placed the tray down, and sat down in front of Chloe. She sat down and looked to the older woman.

“So why did you want to have lunch with me?” Chloe asked, as she grabbed her hamburger.

Emily shrugged. “I just wanted to, you know, talk.”

Chloe nodded. Emily grabbed her hamburger, and both women ate in silence.

Once they were done, Chloe looked at Emily. “Tell me the truth this time.”

Emily sighed before looking to her hands. “I saw her.”

“Wh-what?”

“I saw Beca, at the cemetery. I saw Beca. She told me to protect you. I promised you to take care of you.”

“Y-you saw her?”

Emily nodded. “She was beautiful.”   


Chloe nodded and rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears.

Emily smiled softly. “Look, I promised Beca. And if you ever miss her, or if it gets too much, or you just want to talk, come to me. I want to keep my promise. I want to help you get passed this.”

Chloe stood up and she pulled Emily up. She then wrapped her into a hug. Emily wrapped her arms around the blond, letting her cry. Emily just rubbed Chloe’s back.

“I’m going to help you get passed this. I promise,” Emily whispered, a small smile on her face.

Chloe just held on tighter.


End file.
